An Ending
by Munkman13
Summary: The Seville family faces one of it's hardest moment's in life. Saying a long Farewell. Cartoon version One shot


**For Everyone Who Has Ever Lost Someone**

It was a crisp Saturday morning in February. Simon was sitting at the dining room table enjoying a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Theodore and Alvin were still asleep in the bedroom that the three of them still shared. Dave was rustling around upstairs preparing himself for the day ahead.

The clear sharp sunlight came through the window and lit up the dining room table in a glossy shine. Simon was typically fine with sleeping in on a saturday, but he had a scientific experimentation down in his lab comparing the acid content within different water samples from around town on the soil that he collected from the backyard earlier in the week. Eating with a slow dignity and grace masking his excitement at the possibility of discovery Simon continued to savor his cereal.

A ringing unfortunately ruined his task. The phone in the kitchen was letting loose the need for a person to answer. Sighing aware that it was most probably a telemarketer this early in the morning or else some form of recorded message, Simon rose with his close to empty bowl and walked to the kitchen.

Placing his used dishes in the sink Simon answered the phone after a customary third ring as to appear not to anxious at the prospect of conversing with a complete stranger.  
>"Hello? Seville residence, Simon speaking." Simon spoke into the phone. A gruff but good natured voice called from within, Simon noticed an undertone of activity in the background, that included animals rushing feet and what sounded as though a woman crying.<br>"Simon? It's grandpa. Is David awake?" Simon was surprised, check that he was astounded. There was no reason for his grandfather to call this early in the morning, of course being a farmer he had to have been up since around sunrise, but still, the man was not typically one to just give a call to have idle chatter. Still there was something in grandpa Seville's voice, something Simon very rarely heard, something tired and withered and old.

Clomping of feet within slippers sounded as Dave came down the stairs his hair rumpled from sleep and still wearing his bathrobe and pajamas. A lucky break Simon reflected, he was not sure what the course of action would have been if Dave was still asleep, especially with this unusual and frankly frightening phone call.

"It's for you Dave, it's grandpa." Dave stopped mid yawn his arms stretched upwards as he came to the doorway of the kitchen to begin making his own breakfast.  
>"Thank you Simon, Dad?" Dave said as he took the phone from Simon's grasp with surprise evident on his face, clearly Dave was as in the dark about the entire thing as Dave was.<br>Knowing it was impolite to stare, Simon could not help himself as he watched his surrogate fathers face turn ashy white and his hands begin trembling.  
>All Simon could hear was Dave's one-sided conversation that he was engaged in. All he seemed to ask were questions<br>"When did it happen?"  
>"Will he be alright?"<br>"Should we come up?"  
>"How's mom?"<br>After going in this roundabout line of questioning Dave finally hung up the phone with a complementary goodbye. Sighing Dave appeared close to tears if not complete shock.  
>"What happened what's the matter?" Simon asked worried for his grandfather if something could rock Dave this badly then it must be of a very impressive magnitude.<p>

Rubbing his eyes in what appeared to be a mixture of sadness and just plain fear Dave finally spoke.

"Go wake your brother's up...we all have to have a serious talk about the family." Frightened Simon obeyed, he rushed upstairs trying not to let the worst case scenarios flood his mind. They were losing the farm again, one of the animals are sick, grandpa or grandma hurt themselves. Simon shook the thoughts from his mind by the time he entered the bedroom. A loud snore and soft breathing came from the two piles of blankets on the green and red beds.

"Alvin? Theodore? You two need to wake up." Getting no response Simon decided to hurry, it was unwise to allow someone to be on their own when so rattled by...something.  
>"GUYS!" With a surprised cry Theodore fell out of bed the covers tangled in his legs and his arms pinwheeling in the air. Alvin merely groaned and rolled over with an air of indigence surrounding him.<p>

"Wake me up later, it's not even noon." Alvin mumbled from underneath his comforter that he pulled over his head so that just a scruff of hair was poking out.

"This is important Alvin, something might be wrong." Simon said, this caused Alvin to sit upright if not concerned then at least attentive.  
>"What is it? Is everything alright?" Theodore asked worriedly standing up and rubbing his head.<br>"I'm not sure but grandpa called this morning and he sounded bad. Really bad." Theodore looked terrified before he rushed out the door and down the stairs. Alvin got out of bed, plopped his cap onto his head and made his way out after Theodore.

Dave was sitting at the table his head in his hands and four cups in front of him, all steaming from the hot liquid inside of them. Theodore was already at the table sniffing at the cup experimentally.  
>"Sit down fellas we need to have a serious discussion."<br>"Is this coffee?" Theodore asked, Dave had never let them drink coffee before, he was just against the concept of it.  
>"Yes, this is very important. You know how much I love you three right?" Simon and Alvin had taken their seats Simon was stricken with worry his mind racing to connect the pieces together, hoping that all was well.<br>"Of course we do Dave. We love you too." Theodore said his eyes wide as he tried to digest what their father was leading up to.

"That was your grandfather on the phone. He called to...to tell me about..." With that Dave stopped took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
>"It's about my uncle Willy boys. There was an accident."<br>"What happened to Uncle Adventure Dave?" Alvin asked putting down the coffee cup he had placed at his lips tasting the bitter beverage.  
>"Uncle Willy, he...slipped and he banged his head. They took him to the hospital and...well they learned he was very sick boys. He hadn't told anyone. Not my Dad, not me nobody knew. But well the thing I'm trying to say here guys is." With a second loud intake of breath Dave made contact with all of them holding it the longest with Theodore.<p>

"He's going to die boys, he has a terminal disease."

There was a silence. None of them knew how to react. The only death they had every dealt with was with Cookie Chomper the III. He had been their cat five years ago. Now their Uncle Adventure, a person larger and greater then life leaving them just like Cookie Chomper. With a small whimper Theodore stood up went around to Dave's side of the table and held him as he quietly shivered. Alvin couldn't move. He was in shock, Uncle Adventure would be gone. It wasn't a perhaps it was a definite. Simon only quietly whispered, his voice barely over a breath of air.  
>"When?" Dave turned to Simon tears twinkling in his eyes.<br>"They give him a few weeks. He's at grandma and grandpa's now, were driving up to see him and pay our final farewells. Alvin and Simon stood up went around the table and held their little brother and Father.

In the next few hours the Seville's packed light. They would stay in a hotel per their grandparents request, so as not to upset Willy. At around noon they all piled into Dave's Jalopy and drove for what felt like days within the somber atmosphere of the car.  
>They went to the hotel first a small place with free internet and satellite television, along with complementary breakfast.<p>

The drive to the farm was harder and longer all of them tired and worn out emotionally. Their grandmother met them at the door with a hug and a kiss for each of them before ushering them inside.  
>"Your grandpa is upstairs with Willy right now, you can go up when he comes down." She said softly a pile of tissues next to her hand. Alvin was staring out the window at some chickens clucking in the yard quiet for once. Simon was sitting in the corner attempting to read a book he brought with him but his eyes continued to wander off the page and to the stairs in anticipation. Theodore merely sat on the bottom step his head hung low and his hands clenched.<p>

The clatter of old work boots on the stairs reached their ears. Dave stood and walked to his father as he came down the stairs, the two embraced and then he spoke.  
>"You can go up now." The boys climbed up the stairs with Dave.<br>The room Uncle Adventure was in was on the first landing third door to the left. Knocking softly the four of them entered.

The room had a single bed some chairs a cabinet with a glass of water sitting on top, a large window looking over the fields and a dozen different elaborate pictures decorating the walls. Uncle Adventure was sitting up in bed propped up by pillows, his safari hat beside him and his glasses on his face with a big smile.

Simon expected him to jump up and do a little jig when he saw the four of them enter.  
>"Alvin, Theodore, Simon!" He exclaimed "David-boy come and sit around, all this fuss over a little fall! P'shaw don't that know I'm uncle Adventure! Look out that window all that land just waiting to be explored!" Simon could not believe that he was actually dyeing, Uncle Adventure seemed so upbeat and energized. For the rest of the day and well into the evening everybody moved up and down the stairs talking, laughing, recounting old experiences. At around ten o'clock Dave announced that they would be at the hotel.<br>As everybody left throwing goodbyes and hugs and kisses, Simon could see the biggest grin of all time threatening to fall off of his uncles face.

In the car as they drove to town Theodore spoke up in bright optimism "Maybe he'll get better he looked fine." No one could ruin his little illusion.

The days passed and every weekend that came around Dave and the boys would drive down to the farm and visit with Uncle Willy and their grandparents. Simon was not the only one who noticed how Uncle Adventure seemed more drawn and tired after every visit and once even saw him struggle to stay upright while talking to them.  
>A day came where they were only allowed to visit with him briefly.<br>"Boy's." He wheezed out. Dave was downstairs with his parents and they were all alone with the old man. "I'm dying." Alvin moved to say something but Uncle Willy merely held up a grizzled finger.  
>"Don't interrupt! I know it, you know, we all know it. I want to give you boys something, some words and some gifts. The words first, respect David, respect each other and respect yourselves. Go on at least three different adventures. And live like you were dying at least once when you are young and able. Find a loved one and a belief and stick by them through better or worse." A deep breath rattled his frame, Uncle Adventure closed his eyes and sniffed experimentally for a few moments<br>"Uncle Adventure...Please." Theodore began close to tears.  
>"Sh. Sh. Don't interrupt. Alvin below my bed is a suitcase, get it out for me please." Alvin bent over and rotted below all of the knick knacks stored beneath the bed before rising up again.<br>"Is this it?"  
>"Yes, open it up for me please." Alvin complied. Inside was a hat, a glasses case, a small stuffed rabbit, and a parcel wrapped in brown paper.<br>"For you Theodore, my bunny Mr. Hop." Theodore withdrew the child's toy with care a small smile showing up on his face. "He was my companion on my travels and I want you to have him for yours. Take care of him he is very special and I know that you can." Theodore nodded happily before stepping back so that his brothers could get to the suitcase that was slowly turning into a treasure chest of wonders.  
>"For you Simon, my glasses. You never know when you might need a spare set. They actually saved my life once from a tribe of headhunters when I gave a spare to their nearsighted chief." A smile crossed his face "But I'll tell you that story later." Simon took them out snapped the case open and looked at the wireframe glasses that sat nestled within. "Thank you Uncle Adventure." Simon said a knot in his throat.<br>With a smile that matched his uncles Alvin stepped foreword.  
>"For you Alvin my hat." Picking it up Alvin placed it on his head with awe "It's been around the world three times and once was eaten by a crocodile. Please make sure it goes around the world at least three more." Alvin could not hold himself back he jumped and latched a hold of his uncle carried on by a spur of emotions. Theodore followed suit next and a reluctant Simon encompassed the three of them.<br>Uncle Adventure looked as though he were going to cry or smile or both.  
>"The last object is for the three of you, its my journal read it when you can." A trio of nods met his wish as the three stepped back.<br>"Send Dave up now boys. And don't forget my journal." Simon scooped up the parcel and placed it underneath his arm for safe keeping.  
>"See you later Uncle Adventure." Alvin said as they excited the room while Theodore waved and Simon smiled and nodded to the decrypt man in the bed.<br>"Goodbye boy's." Uncle Willy Adventure said as they excited smiling sadly and waving.

They went downstairs and sent Dave up. He stayed in the bedroom for close to forty-five minutes before descending again wiping tears from his eyes.  
>"It's time to go." He stated simply and took them out to the car. They all stayed up that night reflecting on nothing and everything.<br>The next morning Dave got a phone call he appeared angry before hanging up and grabbing his coat.  
>"Stay here. I'll be back soon." The three brothers watched television none turning towards the journal they couldn't not yet.<br>An hour passed before Dave came back.  
>"They wouldn't let me see him. They said he wasn't the same Uncle Willy anymore." With that he went to his own hotel room.<p>

They all learned that Uncle Willy Adventure had fallen asleep a half-hour after Dave entered his hotel room and simply passed on.

The service was huge, enormous, a dozen people from a dozen different corners of the world came to celibate his life. The boys were dressed in their best sitting alone in a corner with drinks and finger food on plates. Theodore was picking at his food halfheartedly, he had cried for a day straight. Alvin glared at the ground, he had punched a hole in the wall and moved all the potted plants from the house saying that he didn't want anymore death in the house. Simon merely stared straight ahead, he had refused to speak of it for the entire week and sat in his room alone for hours on end.

Finally Alvin stood up discarding his plate. "Come on." He said to his brothers before walking out pushing past the rabble and bustle of people talking. Simon and Theodore exchanged looks before they followed him out of their grandparents house were the service was being held, Alvin was making his way to the barn when they stepped out into the sunlight blinking in the harsh contrast to the dark interior of the house.

When they reached the barn Alvin was sitting in the hayloft with a brown parcel in his hands, the two followed him up as he unwrapped their uncles journal.  
>"It's about time right?" Simon and Theodore only nodded.<p>

"Simon should start" Theodore stated as they all settled down in the musty straw "He's the best reader and would know all the words." Alvin nodded in agreement as Simon merely took the book with care and opened it.  
>Clearing his voice he turned to page one.<br>"I am thirteen..." He began.

**Munks and Ettes and Dave and his parents and Uncle "Adventure" Willy Belong to Ross B. I own nothing. Hopefully this makes sense.**


End file.
